History repeats itself
by Muffinpie123
Summary: Dean Stavros is back, much to Brooklyn's undoing - this time however its to help her younger sister Spencer to get off drugs. How will Brooklyn and Dean cope when they have to become the responsible adults? Contains adult themes!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Laying on my bed with my arms behind my head listening to music, for the first time in months I feel like I can breathe again, with the music so loud I can't hear my own thoughts which is just what I need right now.

Suddenly, my safe haven disappears as the music stops without warning.

"Brooklyn, there's, erm, going to be someone staying for a while to help your sister".

Why is she telling me this?

"K".

"Brooklyn, sit up please, I am trying to talk to you".

I groan and sit up, as soon as I do my heart feels like its stopped as I stare at what used to be my reason for living.

"What's going on?" I ask as I tear my eyes away from him to look at my Mum.

"Spencer has been taking drugs, me and your Dad saw how much Dean helped you when you were going through your...issues that we hoped he could help your sister too".

I feel like I could scream at her but instead roll my eyes at her.

"K".

"Aren't you going to say something more than that?".

"Like what?".

"Well Brooklyn about the fact your sister has yet again taken your example and has gotten herself into something that she might not be able to get out of" Mum snaps at me.

"Gee, thanks" is all I can manage to say.

Mom sighs at me and storms out my room, leaving Dean standing in my doorway. Neither of us say anything for a minute, my heart feels like its going to break into a thousand pieces all over again.

"How have you been?" Dean asks finally.

"Fine".

Dean nods and leaves me alone, shutting my door for which I am grateful to him for. It lets me fall to pieces without anyone looking in and seeing.

 _ **Please read and review**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I'm downstairs making a coffee trying to ignore Dean sat at the breakfast bar when Spencer bounds down the stairs.

"Mom, have you seen my purse and my car key? I want to get to school early and catch up on any assignments that I might have missed" Spencer asks while running down stairs.

Mom looks as if she wants the kitchen cupboards to hide her and Dean turns to face her.

"Oh... I'm so sorry to interrupt".

"Honey, this is Dean Stavros, he's going to be staying with us for a while" Mom tells her.

"Hi" Spencer says awkwardly, clearly just wanting to get out of the house.

"Sweetheart, you're not going back to school just yet. We've already taken your car keys and I'll need your cell phone and your laptop aswell".

Spencer's face falls, I feel sorry for her. Its going to be tough going.

"What? Why?".

Dean sits there awkwardly sipping his drink.

"There will be no phone calls of any kind, no internet, no friends. We'll be sure to get your assignments from school" Mom delivers the blow.

"And how do you expect me to turn them in? Carrier pigeon?" Spencer snaps, sarcasm clear in her voice.

Mom takes a deep breath. "You'll earn your privelages back over time as long as you follow Dean's programme".

"The doctor said that I was fine to go back to school as long as I agreed to outpatient counselling" Spencer argues. "C..could you please excuse us? I need to talk to my Mom" Spencer says to Dean but its clear she doesn't expect any objections from him.

I sit sipping at my coffee, its like watching a car crash about to happen.

"Actually Spencer, I don't think I can" Dean says as he stands up. "Spencer I'm a drug and alcohol abuse counsellor, your parents brought me here to help you".

Spencer rolls her eyes, smirks and crosses her arms, she looks at me, her eyes asking for my help.

"I'm gonna be camped out in the barn, on call 24/7".

"So you're basically a babysitter?" S pencer says sarcastically. "Do you and Dad distrust me this much?" she asks Mom, looking around Dean.

"Quite frankly given this latest episode, yes".

"I understand that maybe you're feeling a little ambushed" Dean says trying to reason with her.

I almost laugh, clearly he's learnt nothing if he thinks the women in this family can be reasoned with.

"Excuse me" Spencer snaps at Dean. "How long am I supposed to stay under guard" she asks Mom.

"I have to apologise for my daughter" Mom says to Dean but looking at Spencer.

"Oh, as long as you're handing them out, I would love an apology from you".

"Your father and I thought the first time would be the last. Since you've relapsed - "

"I would hardly call this a relapse" Spencer shouts at Mom.

"Spencer, look I bet your Mom would be a whole lot more open to hearing you out if you hand over your electronics" Dean says slightly patronisingly.

Spencer sighs and pouts at the two of them. I'm just glad that she hasn't turned her attention to me.

"Show your willing to co-operate" Dean tells her gently, taking advantage of her being speechless.

The three of them look like they are having a standoff.

Spencer sighs but seeing that she doesn't have a choice, takes off her backpack gets her cell out of her pocket.

"Can I please just call Toby? I tried him last night and he hasn't called me back yet" Spencer asks Mom.

"I've had a conversation with Toby, and he understands that you'll be hard to reach for the time being" Mom tells her gently.

Spencer looks crestfallen.

"It'll give us all a chance to focus" Dean says.

Spencer hands her phone over finally.

Mom takes her coffee and heads toward her office, leaving the 3 of us alone.

Spencer leans against the breakfast bar and look at me pathetically. She looks like she's just been sentanced to death.

Dean coughs and I see he has a little pot in his hand. I try and stifle my laugh, I know what that's for.

"Spencer, I'm going to need a sample from you".

"What?".

Dean looks at me briefly, no doubt wanting my help.

Silence fills the room.

"Spence, he wants you to pee in that pot" I say, taking pity on Dean.

Spencer looks disgusted and I laugh.

Dean hands her the pot trying to keep his face serious but as soon as Spencer has left the room we both explode with giggles.

"Screw you" Spencer shouts down the stairs which just makes me and Dean laugh harder.

"I've missed you" Dean says suddenly, stopping me in my tracks.

I freeze and my stomach drops.

Dean reaches over and brushes my hair away from my face, my heart beats faster and it feels like I can't breath, my eyes burn as I try to stop the tears falling.

"Its ok" he whispers to me as he tilts my head toward him by my chin.

I take a step back, out of his reach.

"I can't do this Dean, we broke up" I say, more harshly than I meant to.

I see his face fall before I run upstairs, taking refuge in my bedroom.

 _ **Please review**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

Spencer grimaced as she took a sip of the glass of green, runny, liquified salad Dean had given her to drink.

"How is drinking salad going to give me my life back?".

"Your body needs the nutrition" Dean says, an amused smile playing on his lips. "You'll feel stronger, think clearer and sleep better".

Spencer rolls her eyes at Dean which widens the grin on his face momentarily.

"So...what's with you and my sister?" Spencer asks him.

Dean freezes, his brain scrambling to think of what to tell Spencer.

"Mind your own Spence" Brooklyn says as she finally surfaces from her slumber.

Spencer scowls mockingly at her older sister for a minute.

"There's a letter for you" Dean tells Brooklyn.

 **BPOV**

I head downstairs after hiding in my room for as long as possible, my stomach is rumbling loudly, moaning at me for the lack of food I have put in it lately and my lack-of-caffeine fueled headache is becoming unbearable.

"So...what's with you and my sister?" I hear Spencer ask Dean as I reach the top of the stairs and I roll my eyes.

Spencer has always picked up on everything I tried to keep from her, she knows me better than I care to admit and is a smart girl...most of the time.

"Mind your own Spence" I tell her as I reach the kitchen. Dean, once again looks grateful to me for saving him from my sister, my heart skips a beat as his eyes reach mine.

Spencer scowls at me.

"There's a letter for you" Dean says, motioning to a crisp, white envolope with my name scrawled on the front of it, sat on the breakfast bar.

I nod at him, not really wanting to have to think what to say to him that won't give away my true feelings, at least not without coffee first.

I boil the kettle and make myself a cup of the magical substance that I have come to rely on lately, amongst other things.

Dean, much to my gratitude informs Spencer that the two of them are going for a run, leaving me to drink my coffee in peace.

I sit in one of the now empty chairs and open the envelope in front of me.

"Brooklyn,

I'm sorry to do this to you and Spencer but I have to get away for a while.

I don't know when I will be back, I need some time to relax and to concentate on myself, for years now I have done everything in my power for you girls but I have reached my breaking point now both my daughters are on drugs.

I'm leaving you in charge, you have a credit card for whatever you and your sister need, please use it wisely.

I love you both,

Love, Mom".

I re-read the letter a few times before the contents of it really sinks in.

The familiar panic sets in.

'Fuck' I say out loud.

I head up stairs to Mom's room and look in her closet, sure that its all a joke and she is just trying to scare me but all of her clothes have disappeared as well as a few other bits like jewellry, shoes and suitcases.

I sink to my knees and the tears that I've been trying to avoid for months now start to fall and I sob loudly.

I curl up in the corner of Mom's room, arms hugging my knees, tears pouring down my face.

I don't know how much time has passed when I hear footsteps coming along the hall, I hold my breath but a familiar face appears in the doorway, looking at me.

Dean sighs and makes his way over to me.

"Brook" he says softly as he crouches down in front of me.

He wipes my tears away, the touch feels like electric.

I sob pathetically, unable to get any words out. Dean plucks the letter out of my hands and reads it in silence.

I watch his eyes widen as he takes the words in.

Neither of us say anything for a minute.

"I'm here okay, I'm not going anywhere" he tells me softly.

Dean tries to pull my close to him in a hug but I push him away and before he can say anything I'm out of the room, I head down the stairs and get into my car, I drive to the only place I have found any solace and comfort lately, however warped it may be.

 _ **DPOV**_

I run my hands through my hair as I stand up. I want things to go back to how they were with me and Brooklyn but she seems somehow different, or maybe its me that's different, either way things between us now are awkward.

I think and hope that she still feels something for me but in true Brooklyn-style she isn't letting herself give in.

Brooklyn has been the love of my life since I was 17 and she was 15, we were both on drugs back then but we both stopped together and got each other through the withdrawals and cravings, we pushed and comforted one another in equal measure.

We spent every free minute we had together, we did everything together and we were never apart for more than a day or two at most so when she broke up to me it came as a shock. The lonliness that came afterwards was overwhelming but having her run from me again feels worse.

I take a deep breath and go and find Spencer. She deserves to know that her Mom has gone away, I wonder if Veronica is going to come back.

 **Please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"I wondered how long it would be before I saw you again Brooklyn" Darren says in his smarmy drawl with a smirk on his face.

"Just give me my usual Wilden and I'll be on my way".

Darren smiles at me in a way that makes me shudder.

When I was first...introduced to Darren I was surprised, god knows why, that he was a dealer. I always thought that the officers in Rosewood were straight up, law abiding citizens but Darren Wilden changed my opinion of them all.

He hands me the small package and I hand a wad of money over to him.

"Stay for a while Brooklyn, we'll take it together" Wilden says pushing his luck.

"No thanks" I say and head out of his house.

I don't want to spend anymore time around him than I have to and I certainly don't want to share my drugs with him.

I get back into my car and drive to Wright Park where I undo the package I've just brought, set up a line on the back of one of my CD cases and snort it before I can talk myself out of it.

I relax in my seat and wait for the magic to happen. For the warm glow to spread through my body.

The warmth begins spreading through me and I decide to leave the park, I drive home and park my car on the driveway but don't go inside, instead I walk in the other direction, the rain drops on my skin feel amazing and I feel the overwhelming urge to keep moving, my whole body feels like its vibrating.

 _ **DPOV**_

Spencer and I have sat in the front room talking for the past couple of hours, it seems like her finding out her Mom has left has made her open up a bit more, I wonder if that's because she feels like she can't talk to her Mom or because she has realised what she has been doing to her Mom and family.

As soon as Spencer went to bed my mind turned to Brooklyn, she left hours ago.

Where is she?

Another hour passes and I decide to go and find her, its 1am now. I drag my coat on and slip my feet into my trainers.

I'm pretty sure I know where she'll be.

It takes me half an hour to walk to the top of the hill where me and Brooklyn used to go when we wanted to get away from everything and everyone else.

"Brooklyn" I call out.

I can't see anything past a couple of feet in front of me, its pitch black all around and completely silent.

I hear a familiar laugh just ahead of me, I walk toward it.

"Brooklyn, its me. Where are you?".

I don't get a reply but I hear Brooklyn laugh again and chattering away to herself. As I get closer to her I see her sat on a patch of grass.

"Brooklyn, what are you doing?".

She's wearing a vest top and shorts, its freezing out here.

Brooklyn looks up at me and laughs but doesn't make any effort to get up or move.

"What are you doing?" I ask her again.

"Just sitting here Dean" she says laughing and suddenly gets up and speed walks away from me. Within seconds she's too far ahead for me to see her so I try and follow the sounds of her footsteps, she must be running now as I can't seem to catch up with her.

"Brooklyn" I call out to her, I run to catch up with her and grab hold of her arm.

"Get off me Dean" she screams at me, her face contorted with anger.

"What's wrong with you?".

Brooklyn screams at me and pushes me away from her and runs off. I run after her but she's faster than me, it surprises me as I always used to have to pace myself so I didn't lap her when we used to go running before.

Brooklyn doesn't stop and before I know it we're in the middle of town, Brooklyn slips and goes down which lets me catch up.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"Oh, just thought I'd fall on my ass".

I want to laugh but think better of it.

I look at her sitting there and then it hits me, she's not being herself and I know why.

"What have you taken?" I demand.

She pauses for a second and stares at me.

"What are you on about Dean?".

"Come on Brooklyn, I'm not stupid. Just tell me".

"I have no idea what you are on about" Brooklyn insists as she gets up.

She tries running away, I notice that she's limping slightly, it slows her enough for me to be able to jog alongside her.

"Brooklyn, stop".

"Leave me alone Dean, we are not together anymore so just go away".

It causes my heart to feel like its fallen out my ass.

I stand there for a minute, trying decide whether I should just leave her. She's right, we're not together anymore, we haven't been for almost 3 years now, since Brooklyn broke up for me, she said it was because she didn't love me anymore, I didn't believe it at the time and until now I never did believe it but after the way she has been treating me, cold and distant maybe I need to start believing it.

I can't leave her out here on her own, I know she has taken some sort of drug and anything could happen.

I run in the direction that she headed in and thankfully catch up to her pretty quickly, she's hobbling along now.

I grab her arm again to make her stop and this time I don't let go.

"Brooklyn, please just talk to me".

She sniffles and avoids my gaze. I catch sight of the tears resting on her cheeks.

"Sssh" I pull her against me and wrap my arms around her. I feel her relax in the embrace and it gives me butterflies. I can't help but hope that she feels the way I do.

After a few minutes I pull away and Brooklyn lets me lead her to the nearest bench and we both sit.

"What's going on Brooklyn?".

She doesn't say anything but looks everywhere except in my direction.

"How long have you been using again?".

Brooklyn sniffs again. "About two years I think" she says quietly.

I sigh. "Why?".

Brooklyn shrugs at me.

We sit there talking for a couple of hours before Brooklyn starts complaining that she's cold so we walk back to the house.

 _ **Please review! There's been 45 views but no reviews...constructive criticism welcome.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

 _ **SPOV**_

I sit bolt upright in bed, barely able to breathe. My head is swimming and my hands are shaking.

Slowly my dream comes back to me.

It was about the night that Alison went missing, in my dream we had been arguing, I picked up a shovel and...

I take a deep breath, it seemed so real.

I climb out of bed and head to Brooklyn's room, wanting to be anywhere as long as I wasn't on my own.

I knock at her door and wait but I hear nothing. I know its still too early for her to be asleep, she has always been a night owl.

"Brooklyn, can I come in?" I call out and when I still don't hear anything I push her door open but see that she isn't in there.

I head downstairs to look for her but no one is down there either. I sigh and sink onto the sofa but every shadow is making me jump.

I grab my jumper that I left down here and pull it on over my PJ's and head over to the barn.

I knock at the door loudly to make sure Dean hears me, he's the last person I want to talk to but I don't have a lot of options right now.

I don't get a answer so I try the door and go in. It takes me seconds to figure out that Dean's not here either.

I laugh as it hits me and head back to the house when I see Dean and my sister walking up the driveway. Brooklyn has mud all over the back of her shorts and on her top, I laugh to myself and the two of them look toward me.

Brooklyn heads straight upstairs leaving me and Dean downstairs.

"What are you doing up?" Dean asks me.

"Couldn't sleep" I say.

It doesn't seem a good idea to tell him what happened anymore, his head is obviously elsewhere. I wonder if its got anything to do with my sister.

"I'll just go back to bed then" I say but I don't think Dean hears me so I head upstairs.

I lay on my bed, close my eyes and try to get back to sleep. I hear footsteps on the landing and wonder if its Brooklyn going downstairs or Dean coming upstairs.

 _ **BPOV**_

I try and go to sleep but my brain is wired and it feels like I'll go crazy if I stay laying here much longer so I jump up and head downstairs and out to the barn before I can think myself out of it.

I don't bother knocking, I just go in and see Dean wearing just his jeans.

Damn, I have missed that sight.

I look at his toned muscles and smooth olive skin, I catch sight of the scars on his back and arms and my heart sinks, I used to see them on a daily basis and got used to them but after so long it makes me want to wrap him up and protect him from everything again.

I cough slightly to make him aware of my presence, he whirls around and looks at me.

"What's up" he says sleepily.

I don't say anything but walk over to him and put my arms around his middle, his body heat begins to warm me slightly, I feel him put his arms around me and I instantly feel safe.

Dean plants a kiss on the top of my head and its like old times.

I look up at him and see him staring down at me.

Dean bends down and kisses me, passionately and hard.

When we break away from each other we are both breathless.

I grab him by the hand and lead him toward the bedroom but push him against the wall before we get there and kiss him again, my hands running over his toned stomach, it feels like silk under my fingers.

edMy hands find his belt and I try to undo it but my fingers won't work.

Dean groans and grabs my hands.

"Hey" he says softly.

"Don't you want to?" I whisper.

"Yes, of course I do, but not like this".

My face falls and tears pool in my eyes. I'm so stupid, I threw away the best thing in my life.

"Don't" Dean says and runs his thumb along my cheek.

He grabs my hand, pulls me into his bedroom and lays down with me on his bed, he wraps his arm around me and kisses my forehead.

 _ **DPOV**_

I wake up to the sound of my alarm going off and groan. I am so tired.

I look down and Brooklyn laying next to me, eyes closed and face relaxed in sleep and I can't help but grin, I have waited so long to have her in my arms again.

My mind wanders back to last night and I frown, I don't get why Brooklyn went back to drugs, I know her family always put a lot of pressure on her but she was coping.

I try to put it out of my mind as I creep out of the bedroom to make a coffee.

I know that me and Brooklyn need to talk about last night but it can wait till later, I still have to try and help Spencer, its what I'm being paid for after all.

I take Brooklyn's coffee into her and see she's still sleeping so I put it on the bedside cabinet and sit next to her.

"Wakey, wakey sleepyhead" I whisper in her ear and watch her stir.

Brooklyn groans, opens one eye, scowls at me and pulls the cover over her head.

I let out a belly laugh and toss the quilt off her.

"Come on, you need to get up and be back in the house before your sister wakes up, the last thing we need is for her to phone your Mom and tell her that you spent the night in my bed" I tell her and plant a kiss on her lips. "Coffee is next to you, I'm making breakfast".

Brooklyn makes an approving sound at me making me grin again.

I leave her to it and head to the kitchen.

 _ **BPOV**_

Dean tells me he's making breakfast and gives me a smile as he leaves the bedroom.

I pour the coffee down my throat and force myself out of bed, reluctantly, when its gone. I see Dean in the small kitchen standing in front of his blender and I groan. The blender only means one thing.

I feel so rough I don't think I can stomach a glass of salad. My head is banging and my mouth feels like I've been chewing on cotton wool.

Dean chuckles at me and pushes one of his detox blended drinks towards me.

I glare at him.

"Get it down you" he tells me with amusement in his voice. "Its good for you".

I sigh. "I haven't missed these".

"Well if you hadn't been taking drugs again you wouldn't need them" Dean snaps at me taking me by suprise.

Dean sighs and shuts his eyes for a second.

"Sorry, I'm just tired".

I nod but don't say anything. I drink the contents of the glass in front of me and head to the house.

I go to my room and get back into bed but as hard as I try I can't drop back off to sleep so after a hour or so of just laying there I get back up and head to the shower.

I feel loads better after a shower but still feel like death warmed up. I look in the mirror and notice how ill I look, my skin is pale and waxy and full of spots. I look awful.

I quickly dress and head downstairs where I see Dean and Spencer.

"Morning" Spencer says. "Want a coffee?".

"No, I'm going out" I tell her as I shove my feet into my shoes and pull my coat on.

"We were going to go for a run, you should come with us" Dean says, I hear the desperation and concern in his voice.

I don't reply but grab my bag and leave instead.

I park the car and look around, I don't know how I got here, I must have been driving on auto pilot.

I quickly realise that I'm outside Wilden's house.

My heart races and breathing quickens.

'Should I go in?'.

I freeze in my seat, I can't get out the car but I can't drive away either.

My head is telling me that I should go and buy more drugs but I really don't want to.

I jump at the sound of my cellphone ringing and see its Dean. Even after all this time I've never been able to delete his number out of my cell phone. I wait for it to stop ringing, I out a breath that I didn't know I had been holding when it finally stops.

My head is all over the place.

My cellphone rings again and I don't even need to look to know its Dean, I let it go to voicemail again but it instantly starts ringing again.

I contemplate throwing it out the car window but instead start the car again and speed away from the spot I was in.

Dean tries ringing a few more times but gives up when I don't answer. I park up at a secluded lake and sit in the car just looking out.

 _ **SPOV**_

Dean and I get in from a 6 mile run, something is definately going on, Dean is really quiet and has been somewhere else for most of the run, I tried to hold a conversation with him but gave up when he didn't say much.

I'm pretty certain its got something to do with Brooklyn, she was very off with both of us this morning, I think she's taking drugs again too; I thought she was a few months back but she promised me that she wasn't but then again I did exactly the same.

Its probably my fault, I haven't been the easiest person to live with for the past few months, I've said some horrible things to Brooklyn, Mom and Dad, well until Dad left anyway and then it was just Mom and Brooklyn. I'm not suprised that Mom left.

I wander around the house for a hour or so, bored out of my mind. I wish I could see my friends and Toby, they must all be wondering why I'm not texting them back or returning their calls.

I see the house phone sitting on the table in the hallway.

"I'm gonna go have a shower" I tell Dean.

Dean nods and tries to smile at me but it doesn't quite reach his eyes.

I swipe the house phone as I walk past and run upstairs, my heart pounding. I wait for a minute or two to listen incase Dean comes up but I hear nothing.

I dial Toby's number into the phone and pray he picks up.

"Hello" Toby says.

"Toby, its me".

"Spence? I thought you weren't going to be able to talk to anyone for a while" Toby says, confusion "I'm not meant to be but I had to talk to you" I whisper down the phone.

I hear Dean cough behind me. Crap.

"Funny, I don't hear any water running" he says.

Dean takes the phone out of my hand and tells Toby that I'm not able to talk and he hangs up.

"What did you do that for?!".

"You were told you weren't allowed to use the phone Spence, you know that" Dean says gently and leaves the room.

I scream after him and slam my door shut.

Who does he think he is? I can't believe he did that. He must have followed me and stood listening at my door... moron.

I will get to see Toby and my friends soon if its the last thing I do, Dean is having a laugh if he thinks he can stop me.

I decide to actually going for a shower seeing as there is absoloutely nothing else to do.

 _ **DPOV**_

I want to be annoyed with Spencer for trying to phone her friends knowing she had been specifically told she wasn't allowed but I'm not, I can't blame her for trying really, I don't think I would have responded too well to someone like me when I was coming off drugs, Brooklyn wouldn't have either I don't think so Spencer has taken it quite well considering.

I was tempted to let her make her phone call but I'm not being paid to let her off with stuff, I'm pretty certain Mrs Hastings wouldn't hesitate to fire me if I did, I really hope she doesn't find out about me and Brooklyn spending the night together, I know she knows that me and Brooklyn used to be together but I don't know if she knows why we broke up but I am certain that she wouldn't be at all happy knowing she was paying me to help one daughter and I was spending the night with the other.

I haven't heard off Brooklyn all day, its 2pm now and there's still no answer when I try to call her, I didn't think there would be to be honest but I had to try.

I really need to sit down with her and find out what has been going on, I couldn't help but notice as soon as I saw her again for the first time how thin she has gotten, her skin looks paper thin and her bones jut out.

At about 5pm I hear a car pulling up outside and I finally breath a sigh of relief when I see Brooklyn getting out the car and come in the house.

"Nice day?" I ask.

Brooklyn nods and heads straight to the kitchen making a beeline for the kettle and coffee. I want to question her to find out where she has been and why she hasn't been answering my calls but I can't because Spencer is sitting on the sofa.

Brooklyn makes herself a coffee and sits next to her sister, probably trying to avoid me.

"I'm doing pasta and pesto for dinner" I tell the two of them.

Spencer smiles at me. "Sounds good".

"None for me thanks" Brooklyn says.

"Do you want me to make you something else?" I offer hopefully.

Brooklyn shakes her head. "No thanks, I'm not hungry".

My jaw clenches automatically and I glare at her.

"You should eat" I tell her, trying to keep my voice neutral but failing dismally.

"I'll get something later" she says and buries her head into a book.

I get on with making Spencer and I dinner, I make more than is needed purposely hoping that Brooklyn changes her mind. I haven't seen her eat actual food since I got here.

"Anyone want to watch a film?" Spencer asks as I'm dishing up dinner, I think its to try and mask the incredibly awkward atmosphere, surely I can't be the only one who feels it.

"Actually Spencer, I want you to come to a meeting with me tonight" I tell her.

I've been dreading telling her this.

I see Brooklyn smile slightly.

"What meeting?".

"Its a Narcotics Anonymous meeting".

Spencer's eyes widen, I guess she knows a bit about it from Brooklyn. Both Brooklyn and I used to be regulars at the local NA meetings.

"No thanks" Spencer says politely.

"It wasn't a request Spencer" I tell her.

"I don't want or need to go to some meeting full of drug addicts" she argues.

"I think it could really help you Spencer, and like I said, it wasn't a request".

Spencer glares at me and then looks helplessly at her sister, pleading her to help.

"Sorry kiddo, your not getting any sympathy from me" Brooklyn tells her and grins.

"I am not going" Spencer insists.

"Yes Spencer, you are. This is not optional".

Spencer argues for a few more minutes but shrinks down when she realises she really doesn't have a choice.

Spencer heads upstairs mumbling something about needing to get changed when I tell her we have to leave soon, leaving me and Brooklyn alone for the first time since last night.

We both sit there awkwardly for a minute or two but knowing Spencer will be back really soon I start the conversation.

"We really need to talk about last night".

"What, so you can tell me that you don't want me and that I'm stupid for taking drugs again?" Brooklyns snaps at me. "Well guess what Dean, I fucking know, I really don't need you to tell me so save your breath" she says before I can say anything.

"How can you think that I don't want you Brooklyn?" I ask her, amazed. "I haven't been with or thought of anyone except you since we broke up, all I want is you"

Brooklyn looks at me blankly for a minute then her face breaks into a shy smile.

"We do need to talk about what has been going on with you though and why we really broke up" I tell her.

Brooklyn looks guilty and nods. "Not here, I'll come to the barn later" she tells me.

"Okay. Do you want to come to the meeting with us tonight?" I ask, hopefully.

Brooklyn grimaces and shakes her head. "I can't face it, not yet and if I do go I need to talk to Spencer first, I don't want her to hear anything from other people".

"Alright" I tell her, understanding. "I know how hard it was for you to tell your family about the drugs before".

Brooklyn smiles at me and leans over planting a gentle kiss on my lips. My hands slide round her waist and I pull her onto my lap. Brooklyn looks into my eyes for a minute before breaking eye contact and looking away, nervously. I place my finger under her chin and bring her face to mine and kiss her again, harder his time.

Brooklyn springs away from me as we hear Spencer coming down the stairs and I leap up and head to the breakfast bar, hoping it covers my... happiness.

 **Please read and review. Desperate to hear what you guys think. Constructive criticism welcome.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 _ **Adult themes in this chapter, please don't read if you are not mature enough to handle it.**_

 **BPOV**

My heart races like crazy when I think about what has happened between and me and Dean in the last couple of days, I know that I want things to go back to how they were between us but I don't know if its smart right now. I know that I need to stop the drugs and I know how much Dean helped me the first time round but I was helping him too back then, we were both coming off drugs and supported each other equally, this time it'll just be me coming off drugs, I know that Dean will want to whatever he can to make it easier for me but I kind of feel like I need to do it on my own, but at the same time whenever I think about the possibility of not being with Dean for a minute longer my heart feels like its breaking all over again.

I wander round the house aimlessly for a while not sure what to do. My heart is racing and my palms are sweating.

I hear my stomach growling and I wish I had taken up the offer of dinner. I try and ignore it for a while but eventually give in and head to the kitchen.

I can't help but smile when I see a plate of pasta plated up with a note.

'Brooklyn, please eat. 2 minutes in the microwave is enough. Love Dean x'.

I quickly warm the pasta up and dollop the pesto on top. It goes far too quickly and I grab another bowl, I only just feel somewhat satisfied by the time I finish the second bowl.

I haven't eaten this much in months.

I sit down and pick my book back up but fairly soon my craving for something sweet overwhelms me and before I know it I'm in the car heading to the supermarket to buy a stack of chocolate and ice cream as well as a bunch of different soda's.

I put the carrier bags full of junk food on the car seat next to me and get ready to go home when my cell phone alerts me to a text.

'Brooklyn, I was expecting to see you tonight, come over and I'll do you a deal. Darren'.

I sigh and roll my eyes. I don't believe him. I wasn't thinking of going and buying anything until I read that.

I sit there debating what to do. I know I should just go home, mainly because my ice cream is going to be melting and fast but the pull to take Wilden up on his offer is overwhelming.

I see Spencer and Dean leaving the meeting. Both of them are smiling so I assume it all went well.

I watch them get into Dean's car and drive home, it takes a few seconds for the panic to set in, Dean is going to see that I'm not home and assume the worst, I know he will instantly think that I've gone to get drugs.

The thought seems to snap me out of my daze, or whatever you'd call it and I start the car, I soon catch up with Dean and Spencer and tail them the whole way home.

Dean's face drops slightly when he sees me.

"Where've you been?" he asks hesitantly when Spencer goes inside.

"Shops" I say indicating to the bag in my hand. "Bought some ice cream, chocolate and soda".

Dean smiles at me, looking relieved. We both go inside.

"Do you fancy a film and ice cream?" I ask Spencer.

"Sure".

I put ice cream in three bowls and we all settle down to watch a film.

Spencer groans when she sees what I've put on and Dean and I laugh.

"Sorry Spence, but you know I'll always choose Harry Potter".

"You're such a nerd" she says light-heartedly and grins.

Half way through the film I feel Dean's hand on top of mine and I move closer to him, as close as I could without Spencer noticing.

 **SPOV**

I look over at my sister and Dean, Brooklyn is concentrating on the film, she really does love Harry Potter but I catch Dean looking at her, adoringly.

Its quite sweet really but they must think I'm a idiot that I haven't noticed that there is something between them.

I've never really met any of my sisters boyfriends, I know there was one a few years back but they spent most of the time at his place, I know my Mom met him but she didn't seem keen, Brooklyn and Mom were arguing a lot around that time and I guessed that it was about her boyfriend.

The two of them look like they'd like having some time to themselves, just the two of them, also this film is boring me half to death. I've seen it way too many times.

"I'm gonna head to bed, night".

"Night" the two of them chorus, trying not to show their glee but failing miserably.

 _ **DPOV**_

Me and Spencer leave the meeting, I think she got a lot out of it.

"How did you find that? Not too unbearable?".

Spencer rolls her eyes at me. "No, not too unbearable I guess".

I laugh and walk back to my car with her. I'm quite anxious to get back to check on Brooklyn.

We near the driveway and my heart sinks when I see Brooklyn's car isn't on the drive. I really hope she hasn't gone to score.

I pull up and Brooklyn pulls up next to us, nearly running me over in the process but I couldn't give a damn about that.

Brooklyn gets out the car, I check that Spencer isn't within earshot before asking her where she has been. I can't hide my relief when she tells me she went to the shop.

We all spend the evening watching a film, Spencer and I stupidly let Brooklyn pick, I should of remembered she always chose Harry Potter.

Halfway through the film I place my hand on top of Brooklyn's and feel her move ever so slightly nearer me. We are both trying to be careful not to be too obvious. Awkward questions from Spencer is the last thing I want.

I find that I can't tear my eyes away from Brooklyn, even as thin and ill as she looks she is still absolutely gorgeous in my eyes, I don't know how I survived these last couple of years without her.

Spencer says she's going to bed and leaves me and Brooklyn to it. As soon as she is upstairs and we here her bedroom door shut we smile at each other. I beckon Brooklyn closer and we eventually get comfortable laying down, with Brooklyn in front of me, I wrap my arms round her waist tightly partly to stop her falling onto the floor but mostly so I can keep her near me. My fingers flex over her hip and gently stroke it which elicits some gasps from her.

"Lets go to the barn" I whisper in her ear.

I can see her smiling as she gets up and leads the way.

As soon as the door is shut and curtains are drawn I turn to face Brooklyn, her long hair partially covering her face, I brush it out her eyes and tuck it behind her ear before bending down and kissing her gently.

Brooklyn wraps one arm lazily round my neck and pulls me closer to her.

I straighten up and look at Brooklyn, she blushes slightly under my gaze and looks away after a few moments.

"We should talk" I whisper to her.

Brooklyn groans slightly but nods. I lead her to the sofa and we both sit in an uncomfortable silence.

"So, uhm, what's been going on since we broke up?" I ask quietly, not really sure if I actually want to know.

Brooklyn lets out a sigh. "Where do you want me to start?".

"The beginning".

Brooklyn glares at me but laughs anyway.

"Oka-ay, well... I don't know what to tell you" Brooklyn admits.

"Why did you really break up with me?".

Brooklyn stiffens. "I told you... I cheated" she says but I can tell her heart isn't in the lie.

"Brooklyn, come on" I say gently. "This is me you're talking to, I can tell when you're lying. Also, Caia phoned me a few weeks later asking why you had spent the last few weeks holed up in your room refusing to see anyone and wearing sweats, she gave me hell for hurting you. I know there wasn't anyone else".

Brooklyn sighs and rubs her brow.

She doesn't offer any more information on the topic.

"How about the truth".

"Okay" she says reluctantly "As long as you promise not to interrupt me".

"I promise".

Brooklyn relays to me the whole story about the unknown blackmailer that had been torturing her and her friends through text messages and letters.

I don't say anything for a minute, I have no idea what to say about what Brooklyn told me. Part of me doesn't want to believe it but I know she wouldn't make something like this up.

"Christ" I say eventually. "Why didn't you tell me?".

"A threatened to hurt anyone that I told and proved that they weren't joking time and time again, I couldn't let you get hurt because of me".

"That's why you broke up with me?"

Brooklyn nods and a tear rolls down her cheek.

I pull her into my arms and hold her tight.

"Well, I understand now why you went back to drugs, dealing with all of that on your own must have been hell on earth".

"It was, it feels good to tell someone else but..." Brooklyn cuts off.

"What baby?".

"You have to be careful now Dean, I made sure you were safe before by doing what A said but now I don't know what's going to happen".

"You mean this is still going on?".

Brooklyn nods.

"Brooklyn you have to go to the police".

"No" she snaps. "I can't Dean, haven't you been listening. If I do anything to try and stop A then someone I love gets hurt and as soon as me and you go public you are going to be the biggest target".

"Then we won't tell anyone".

Brooklyn sighs. "I still have people I need to keep safe, Spencer and Mom for one, I couldn't live with myself if they got hurt".

"The police will keep them safe".

Brooklyn laughs bitterly. "The cops in this town know I'm a addict and now they know Spencer is too, even if I told them there is no way they would take me seriously, they are more likely to have me sectioned. You have to promise me that you won't go to the police".

I sigh and clench my fists but I eventually agree, the look on Brooklyn's face tells me she is serious, and terrified of whoever this A person is.

"You don't have to deal with this one your own anymore, I'm here now".

Brooklyn kisses me as the tears roll down her cheeks once more.

"Take me to bed" she whispers in my ears seductively making chills run down my spine, its like she has a verbal connection with my crotch.

I don't make her ask twice. I scoop her up in my arms which makes her squeal with delight. I carry Brooklyn to the bedroom and lay her on the bed.

I slowly lift her top up over her head, leaving her in just her bra and shorts. I unbutton her shorts and pull them down her long legs, I can hear her breathing deeply under me. I sit back and admire the view of Brooklyn laying there in nothing but her bra and knickers and my jeans get a little tighter.

I lean down and plant kisses along the waistband of her underwear while slipping my thumbs into the sides, teasing them down slightly.

I let my teeth graze the bottom of her stomach which causes her to moan.

I pull her knickers down her leg, they go the same way as her shorts, I run my hands up her legs, stopping short of the top of her inner thighs and turn my attention to her bra, I slip my hands round to her back and unclip her bra, slowly pull each strap down her arms in turn and fling it to the floor. She's laying completely naked in front of me now and its a glorious sight.

My mouth finds her left nipple and I suck hard, drawing it into my mouth, Brooklyn moans louder. I pay the same attention to the otherside before kneeling on the floor, at the bottom of the bed and pull her toward me, so her groin is level with my face. I inhale her delicious scent and plant a kiss on her inner thigh before letting my fingers play over her clitoris, causing her to make a incredible sound, my fingers move lower and find their way into her, Brooklyn arches her back in pleasure. With my fingers still inside her I gently suck her clit.

"Oh fuck" she calls out. "Dean...I need you".

Her words drive me crazy, I pull away from her, undress myself while looking directly into her eyes. Brooklyn lets her tongue lick her bottom lip and bites it.

I kneel in between into her legs and pin her under me with my hips, with one swift move I bury my entire length inside her.

I pause for a minute, letting her get used to the feeling.

"Okay?" I whisper and she nods, letting out a moan as I flex my hips.

Brooklyn and I come together. We both are breathless and I kiss her, still inside her before moving off her and laying next to her, pulling her close. She nuzzles into my chest and we both drift off into sleep, cuddled up together.

 _ **Please review. I'm starting to think I shouldn't carry on with this story, if you want to keep reading then please review to let me know.**_


End file.
